All My Children: A Second Generation Story
by The Awsomactical Gurl
Summary: The second generation of host now attend Ouran Acadamy, but things aren't turning out as fun as they seemed. While some want to break the mold and others struggle to find themselves. It gets harder to keep them all together...
1. The new Host!

**A/N: okay so this isnt an official chapter but since its about the second generation host club I think it would be beneficial if I gave you a quick character list just so you know who everyone is.**

**Kimora Ootori-**

*****Age- 18

*grade- 3rd year

*hair/eyes- black/green

*height- 5'5

*type- Cool type

**Hana Suoh-**

*****Age- 19

*grade- 3rd year

*hair/eyes- blonde/brown

*height- 5'7

*type- Princess Type

**Kenji Suoh-**

*****Age- 15

*grade- 1st year

*hair/eyes- dark brown/light brown

*height-5'2

*type- Lolita Type

**Yuki Haninozuka-**

*****Age-16

*grade- 2nd year

*hair/eyes- dirty blonde/hazel

*height-5'9

*type-Natural Type

**Shiro Nekozawa-**

*****Age-17

*grade- 2nd year

*hair/eyes- blonde/grey

*height- 6'2

*type- Silent type

**Miira Hitachiin-**

*****Age-14

*grade- 1st year

*hair/eyes- orange/dark brown

*height- 5'6

*type-mischievous type

**Hiroshi Kasanoda-**

*****Age-18

*grade- 3rd year

*hair/eyes- burgundy/brown

*height-6'3

*type-Princely Type

**Akito Morinozuka-**

*****Age-14

*grade- 1st year

*hair/eyes- black/gold

*height- 5'10

*type- Manager

**NON HOST characters **

**Ryu Ootori-**

*Age-16

*2nd year

*height- 6'1

**Kuro Neckozawa-**

*Age-17

*2nd year

*6'2

**Bruce Valentine**

**Michi Yoshida**


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: okay so I'm pretty excited about this story! I've been thing about it for some time now! So here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran only my ideas and my character!**

* * *

**-Epilogue- **

Kimora hated this host club. It was degrading, repetitive and a waste of her time. Every moment she spent in that room sipping tea and playing her character tore into her soul inch by inch. She wasn't meant to be here. None of these degenerates could possible understand though. They were so wrapped up in the pleasure of being admired. The same idiots just fawning over them like sad puppies. Had they no pride? Insisting on hearing their perfectly rehearsed caricature of interest and/or attraction…

"So your top of the class again huh Kimora? Your dad must be really proud! Is it hard being that smart?"

"No. My mother says my father was the same way." she said politely smiling at one of her other clients.

"Yeah!" another one said "He was vice president of the host club too! You guys are a lot alike!"

Casually she placed on a faker smile. "Thank you. It must run in my genes…" as Kim turned to look at the clock her view was obstructed. Hana smiled brightly at her moody friend. "It's rude to look at clocks when your entertaining guest Kimi dear!" the blonde sat on her lap and frowned. "One must always provide their full and undivided attention! Every lady and gentleman here at the Ouran host club is to feel especially special, for that is the host club way! When someone walks into this room they are like a rose bud that has yet been blossomed…" As her monologue went on Kim tuned out. How the hell was Hana president and not her! She was a complete idiot! It wasn't fair.

It wasn't that she actually cared about the club that she wanted the position but it was the control. Though she was the sole provider of everything this club had to offer she had no authority and that's all she wanted. Playing second fiddle to anyone was sickening. Kimora Ootori was born to be in power_. And today is the day it will be appointed, I just know it… _

Hana hated seeing her Kimi make that face. It was her dark, serious thoughts face. She'd been making it quite often ever since they joined the host club. Which was weird because Kimi LOVED the club? It was all they would ever talk about in middle school and now she was all different… but no fear! As a Suoh, Hana was bound to lead her wayward pack onto the right tracks once more! They were a family, always had been always will be. It would be as fun as daytime television again! She just had to get them motivated…

* * *

Across the room on a strategically placed sofa Hiro sat with one of his usual clients. "You are the sun, and the moon not a light in the world shines brighter than you, my flower…" the girl as planned, blushed and squealed to her friends, Leaving the prince to smirk smugly at Kim who was shooting him a dirty look. He knew she wanted him. And even if she didn't she would eventually. Everyone did. It was one of the perks of being as beautiful as he was. Fortunately he didn't really favor his father. As a Kasanoda it wasn't easy to find beauty such as his in the bloodline and since he was the only possessor of it he figured he'd share it with the world. Especially Kim and though it was painfully cheesy, the only reason he felt any remote attraction to her is because she didn't feel the same for him. I mean if she was all over him like everyone else then he wouldn't look twice I mean she's hot an all but so is Hana and the only reason he wasn't tappin' that is because she was painfully annoying… like daytime television! Quickly his focus went back to his guests. One of the girls let out a saddened sigh.

"What's wrong my dove? Are your arms tired from holding my heart that weighs heavy with my burning desire for you?" backing that up with a million dollar smile. "OH Hiroshi!" she gushed "it's just that… club time is over already!" one whined while exiting with the other guests. "Shhh, don't fret my rose. Tomorrow you may feast your eyes on my face once more!" And with a million dollar smile he sent her off and out the door before putting on his coat.

"Don't leave yet Hiro! We have to stay after! Kim's orders…" Kenji called out from his pile of candy.

Hiroshi plopped onto the couch once again and whined. "Why do I have to stay after? Unlike the rest of you I actually have a life… so to speak. Besides I can't keep all my sexy locked in this room! I don't think the mirrors could take it! I mean yes the radiance of my beauty is a refreshing break from what the rest of you call your faces, but we can abuse it! Moderation is a virtue" Yuki rolled his eyes. "So is modesty. Come on Hiro get over yourself. We have to discuss the budget. Akito says the numbers aren't right so Kim said we have to decide on cuts."

"WHY SHOULD WE HAVE TO MAKE CUTS?" Hana chimed in from the piano chair "I mean we have plenty of money? And everything the club purchases are completely necessary! "

Miira laughed. "You ordered four dozen roses just to pick the pedals! That was unnecessary, don't you think? Oh! And speaking of laughing at the expense of others distress, where's your brother Shiro? Still locked in the basement? HAHAHAHA!"

Shiro stood quietly in front of her "…mm…." she was talking about his twin brother, Kuro. It was a bit ironic really. Kuro was such a fun outgoing person but he took after their father. His vulnerability to light kept him sheltered away so he could never really express it openly in fear of the light.

Shiro on the other hand, he was born normal, yes but he didn't talk much. He could if he wanted but there just wasn't anything to say. The only problem with Miira was that he did want to talk to her. He just could never get the words right. But he HAD been working on a conversation piece for weeks now; he got some of his material from watching Hiro and planned everything out! It should happen something like this…

_Shiro: Fascinating. I've been looking at your eyes all night long, 'cause I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them. *wink*_

_Miira: Oh Shiro your SO charming! *dreamy sigh* I want you to marry me Shiro!_

_Shiro: I'm not one to just give up my bachelorhood… *looks off daringly into the sunset* but I suppose you'll be my exception! _

_Miira: I'm so happy I could die! I can't wait to have your 50 children all named after Harry Potter characters! Even the minor ones! _

It was fool proof! And with everyone distracted by the meeting this seemed like as good a time as any. "MIIRA! ..." _That was too loud!_ Miira turn to him "what's happenin' twin dude?" "Fa-fascinating… i…" _Damn it this isn't coming out right!_

Kim cut him off. "Um why haven't you been penalized for wearing a boys uniform Miira! If I have to wear this tacky yellow cloak so do you!" "Fuck you miss moody! You're just jealous!" Miira's attention was now officially gone. There was no way he could talk to her _now _without getting the attention of the whole group_. Great…_

Moments pasted before Akito came running in, papers in hand. "I'm so sorry I'm late guys! I forgot to print the receipt copies! And um well there was kind of a rush in the lobby. You know with everyone going home and all… let's begin!" as she went over their spiral into bankruptcy she couldn't help but envy them. She wanted to be one of them so bad! To share that bond! Yes, she was technically apart of the "hosting" family. But she wanted to BE a host! Though that dream far from her reach she didn't give up. _It just isn't my time yet. Patience, I'll be one someday…_

Kenji gave Akito a quick look. She was weird but funny in an awkward way. She was much taller than every other girl in the club but it made her stand out_._ She didn't see it but she was very special_. She just lacks confidence._ He thought as he placed another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

As the meeting ended everyone prepared to leave. Before Kim could enter her limo Hiro stopped her with his usual stupid grin "Hello there beautiful, why don't you let me drive you home." "My driver perfectly capable but when you're of a real use to me believe I'll call. Later Hiro" with that she drove away leaving his ego a tad bruised. She didn't have time for this. She needed to get home for a more important matter.

* * *

The moment the limo door opened she ran as fast as she could through the manor, throwing her coat and bags anywhere. It was now or never.

Walking into her father's office she waited quietly at the door till his phone call was over. After 10 minutes he finally finished and without looking up he questioned her. "Good afternoon Kimora, is something wrong? Or do you need something?" She flashed him a quick smile. "Good afternoon father…"

"Why do you assume I want something from you?" she said before sitting down across from him. Raising an eyebrow Kyouya placed down his notebook. "This is strictly business father."

"Very well, Then tell me what I owe the pleasure."

"The last time I came to you I discussed why I should become your successor. And you dismissed me. I let it go then because I felt you just needed time to take it all in. I've sent you more than enough references, and I've beyond proven myself to be the most suited for the position, especially if my competition is someone like Ryu. So I believe if you're serious about the future of your company I should be given the position." Kyouya sat up straight. She just didn't understand. Being that she was his daughter he'd always try to handle things lighter with her but she wasn't one to quit. She almost disturbed him in a way but he knew she was just serious about the matter at hand, which was exceptional except for the fact that she just wasn't right.

"I don't doubt that you're the most qualified. And yes your brother is a complete idiot but you're not going to be my successor. You're driven and a hard worker. But you're cold, ruthless and greedy. You have no loyalty and though I admire your business mindedness, if there were even the slightest trouble with the company I don't doubt that you'd sell to the highest bidder. You're frankly a horrible person and though I prefer to keep business as impersonal as possible, Character is always a key priority. No one wants to merge or invest into a company that has a leader that they feel like they cant trust.

The future of my company will be decided once I decide and until then I prefer you not come to me about it again. Though I doubt you'll listen. Now if that's all I'll have to ask you to leave 'Ms. Ootori' I have other business to attend to." With that the former host pushed up his glasses and processed to write in his book.

Kim stood up and bowed slightly. _He's going to regret this…_ she thought hatefully. _if it's the last thing I_ do _ill make that bastard regret this!_

* * *

**A/N: Omg! I did it! Okay so feel to review because I'd really like that! It helps my self-esteem!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first official chapter posted. I think I want to try posting a new one every Thursday. I usually work better with time frames. Anyway, please review because reviews make me happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran as I'm sure you know.

Shiro moved quickly down the hall to music room 3. Hopefully she wouldn't be there. He'd royally fucked up. He knew it. But I was an accident he didn't mean for it to get this far.

Pushing open the door he saw Kenji waiting in the window seat. "Thank you… for coming." He said taking a seat next to him. "I messed up bad Ken…" "How?" questioned the smaller boy. "Start from the top!" "Well…" he began "it started at lunch."

-Earlier at lunch-

"_So where's your brother? Doesn't he eat?" Miira asked with her mouth full of food. Shiro just nodded feebly. I mean what else could he do? She was looking absolutely radiant with those chucks of beef wellington spilling out of her mouth. "How come he's always cutting? I think that's a pretty stupid." _

Kenji cut him off. "So what exactly is the point of this story because all I've picked up was that you have a crush on Miira which is a bit strange because I assumed she was a lesbian?" Shiro sighed and continued… "So the bell rang…"

_Lunch had ended and Shiro figured it was time to see his brother. It had been almost an hour since they were last together and it felt like centuries. _

_As he walked into the dark classroom he could hear his brother talking to Ryu. He didn't want to interrupt so he waited "….."_

_It didn't take long for his brother to notice his presence. "Oh, hey Shiro! I missed you all day bro where you been?" "I…" "That's so cool but guess what? Ryu and I are gonna go ditch math. Can you cover for me? Thanks!" and with that he ran out. Sick with an incurable illness and he still finds a way to be more exciting… whatever. They'd done this many times before. As usual he threw on and extra cloak and sat idly in a chair reading. That is until he heard her… _

"_Hey. Anyone down here?" Miira called as she walked into the dark room. Shiro gasped 'shit' "Kuro? Is that you? Too late to play mute I already heard you so get the hell out here! Or are you scared ill pull a flashlight out on yah?" she laughed, and dear lord that was a beautiful laugh. But alas it was only Shiro and what could he possibly do right now? He was supposed to be Kuro! So he did what any responsible brother would do. He deepened his voice. _

"_N-no... I uh I just… didn't hear you come in. you scared me a bit. I mean not 'scared' but more like surprised. Not that I mind! I uh… you know, never mind. What did you need?" Miira laughed again. "I just figured you'd be lonely in here I guess. So I thought I'd keep you company and all that jazz… so. What's up?" he didn't know what to say. This was their first conversation and it had to be perfect! "You know. Same old same old. What about you?" Perfect! He sounded just like Kuro! "Same old same old too... How come you sittin' in here alone? I mean you should go to the host room." "Uh I can't. I got a lot of… math to do. I'm top of my class remember? And from what I've heard you could use a bit of help yourself" she nodded and smiled "Then it's a study date. You can come to my house after school today. Let's say 6ish." "cool." and with that she disappeared. Leaving Shiro to think about what he'd just done._

Kenji shook his head. He could see where this would be a problem. I mean Shiro just lied to the one girl that could probably kick his ass. But it was too late for regrets now. The deed was done. All he needed to do now was make a choice. He could both go back to Miira and tell the truth OR they could try to pull this off. It wasn't too complicated. All they had to do was pass Shiro off as his brother for an hour or two. Tutor Miira and get the hell out of there. He would be in a full body cloak anyway and if push came to shove it would be dark… all Shiro had to do was play the part and this would be a 123 deal. "Okay I know what to do."

Kim was in another one of her moods. They were becoming more frequent after the incident with her father. But she had every right to be! He was a stupid selfish bastard! SHE WAS PERFECT! But she would get him back. She would show that she was a leader. The question was how… "Hana I need an idea. How can I become the leader of a multibillion dollar business…"

The blonde stopped to think. She had to take this seriously. Kim almost NEVER asked her for advice. Unless it was about whether she should cut or grow her hair. She was really independent. So what to do? I mean she hated seeing her Kimmy so upset, she was always more beautiful when she smiled. And she only smiled when she was hosting or she felt she accomplished something.

As she thought more about it, there was like no reason she couldn't just start her own business! Like her dad did! Then he would see how alike they were! How special _she_ was. Kim would start to see it too… oh it was absolutely perfect

"Oh I know what you can do! You could start your own business Kimmy bear!" she said with confidence. "Just like your daddy did! You could find a place that needs work and pay for it to be better! Like the commoners without all the work!"

Kim opened her mouth to berate her friend for such a stupid suggestion, but as strange as it sounded Hana was right. The only way to prove that she could lead a company was to actually lead one! But how would she do it? I mean she wasn't going to buy some rinky dink failing company that would waste her money and she couldn't just become someone else's successor. Could she? No! That would not only mean gaining the trust of the former head but the convincing the planned successor to let themselves be replaced. And NO one would want to give that up right?

After thanking Hana she waved her simple blonde friend goodbye but was tackled into a tight hug instead. Once recomposed, she left the building and roamed the grounds. As she walked she thought and thought then thought even harder. Who? There had to be someone… anyone!

Walking around the school grounds was always a favorite pass time of Hiro's. It wasn't like he was patrolling or anything. He was just doing his civic duty. Keeping a face such as his bottled up was like a crime and it was his job to share it with his fellow peers.

Settling on a bench in the garden Hiro looked around for anyone who needed his assistance. Man or woman because as true gentleman does not discriminate. That's when he saw Kim.

She looked expressionless and yet deep in thought, like she was going through something. "KIMORA! My sweet! Please. You look troubled, let me serenade you… beauty such as yours shouldn't be wasted on sadness and sulking!" this was it. She was going through inner turmoil and he would be her shoulder to cry on. Well at least a shoulder to cry next to. This blazer was dry clean only…

Kimora's eyes opened wide in a 'eureka' kind of way. "Hiro… lets go talk in private." Grabbing his hand she dragged him deep into the garden sitting him in a gazebo. "Don't talk Hiro sweetie, just listen. Your father… he abandoned your yakuza to be a florist… correct? Blink once for yes and twice for no…" Hiro blinked once. "… and it's a blood only mafia; that I'm sure of. So I'll make a deal with you and this is nonnegotiable…"

This was pretty erotic strangely enough. She was so threating and forceful. It felt like this could turn into BDSM quickly. Kim DID look like she was into that sort of thing. Like one of those sexy librarians who had a Dungeon O' Pain in the basement of the library and the only way to get in is pulling the 1922 encyclopedia down… yeah, she looked like she was _that _kind of freak.

Hiro looked back at Kim. Was she still talking? I mean her mouth was moving but it was doing that Charlie brown thing. WOMP WOMP WOMP WOMP. Weird… was that spinach in her teeth? There was something in his gut telling him to pay attention but he couldn't. If only her face were a mirror. It'd be so much easier. She was pretty yes but they all seemed average in comparison to him.

"I SAID BLINK ONCE FOR YES AND TWICE FOR NO!" Hiro blinked once again. "Okay then you may squeeze my boob. But not the left one that's my favorite. You can only touch the right. No longer than 5 seconds."

_Well damn!_ He thought excitedly, _that was a pretty good deal_. _And all I had to do was blink_. "So what's next? You wanna fool around in my grotto?" he said coolly. That's how these things usually ended.

Kim let out a light snarky laugh. "That's not in the deal playboy. My lawyer will draw up a contract and meet with you next week." While packing up her things she smirked. "It was a pleasure to do business with you." With that she disappeared into the rose bushes.

Hiro smiled. _Yeah_ _she wanted him_. It was clear. And what was there not to want. His face was the sole reason for ¾ of the student body's attendance. He was just happy she was coming to her senses…

The sound of the eighth period bell sang through campus. And the grounds emptied as all the students headed to class.

Expect for one.

Michi Yoshida climbed down from the tree above the gazebo. Slipping on her backpack she slowly made her way into the building.


End file.
